Pendulum Effect
by TokehGecko
Summary: All is lost in a world where shambles represent life. Watch the survivors of Leaf rebuild their own Village. Prologue


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yo, I'm lazy, but I've written this little prologue... I don't know how long it'll take before I write the second chap...

---

_'Can you hear that?'_ A memory whispered, piercing through inner screams and endless rain. _'It's the sound of eternal sensations. Realization dawning upon never ending penance…'_

A middle-aged Kunoichi ran through thick mist, created by the massive downfall of rain upon a gigantic forest.

To the west, east and in between, nothing but darkness could be seen. Time has gotten irritated by the circumstances that Life has given Existence. Which of these forces will be the most powerful one?

The sounds of a panting woman were carried away, along with the raindrops down to the ground. Swift movements would hide the grief that was being carried by the female who was currently running through the Forest of the Fire Country.

The Gates of Leaf Village were in sight. Or at least, the remains of it…

The war that started years ago had turned every Village to debris. The Craving War, the war where each Shinobi lived for him or herself alone, to be able to gain the most power, Chakra or the most techniques.

It was Orochimaru, the Legendary Sannin from the Leaf, who started this war even longer ago…

**Pendulum Effect**

- Prologue

Two Shinobis were slowly and carefully walking through the forest that once was surrounding the Leaf Village. The trees of the forest seemed dead and bushes were brown instead of green.

"Are you sure you sensed something?" The younger of the duo said as he looked all around himself. "Or did you smell something with that strange nose of yours?"

The taller and older one answered with a nod at first. "Yes, I smell sweat and you should be able to sense the intruder soon too…"

"This is just so troublesome…" The younger one said. "I was just having a great game of Go with Hanabi too…"

"Don't speak, but whisper, Nara-kun." The famous Sharingan wielder, Hatake Kakashi, replied. "It's a female and she's close now."

Shikamaru yawned a bit. "A Kunoichi, hm? Why did you bring ME along? You can handle this yourself, Hatake…" He lazily let out as he put both his arms behind his head.

Although it seemed the Nara was being lazy and uncaring, he was really scanning the entire area and keeping all of his senses at their highest level.

Kakashi grinned as he shook his head. "This is just like her… It's our messenger." He began. "She hid her own Chakra Signature well, so well that it made me believe she was an enemy."

"So it's just Shizune!" Shikamaru groaned. "And you brought me all the way over here too…"

Kakashi shook his head. "Our camp is a half a minute away from here." Kakashi turned his head to see Shizune approaching in the distance. 'I wonder what kind of information she brings today…'

_When the Akatsuki made their move years ago, a whole lot went wrong. Jinchuuriki and Bijuu aside, Shinobis struggled to keep their sanity as huge powers surged through the atmosphere. Orochimaru feared the Akatsuki, even with his new body, so he hid himself when the situation calmed down. He started a war by sneakily killing off Kages._

_And if that was bad, the reappearance of the Akatsuki was even worse. Their group had been doubled thanks to reborn Jinchuurikis; Jinchuurikis which had melted with the Bijuus. This ultimately gave the Bijuus full control of enormous power, but they lost their sanity and became true demons…_

_Orochimaru saw nothing in the Akatsuki, except a craving for destruction. He decided to stay out of their way and steal bit by bit elsewhere. He had already lost his own village, the __Sound__Village__, when three Bijuus attacked it. His village didn't stand a chance. Next to his Village, he also lost his followers and… Uchiha Sasuke and Yakushi Kabuto. Both fled when __Sound__Village__ got attacked._

_The Akatsuki lost control of their Bijuus in almost no time and were now also in hiding, like the rest of the world. Nine Bijuus were ruling the lands and they even fought each other. Every Shinobi walked through their lives in complete fear, for Bijuus could be anywhere. But they hadn't been spotted in months now and the remaining Shinobis were carefully spreading out to see if it was safe again…_

_The Akatsuki members were never killed, or so was assumed. No one had seen Orochimaru getting killed either and the Konoha traitors Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke had both been spotted, though not together._

_The Legendary Sannins were all alive still. The __Leaf__Village__ lay in shambles and all that was left was a Hidden Camp of the Leaf somewhere near the destroyed __Leaf__Village__, enshrouded by countless Genjutsus. Within this Camp of the Leaf, many Sand Shinobis resided. Sand Country was completely obliterated with the fall of the Kazekage. Survivors managed to flee towards __Leaf__Village_

Shizune appeared before Kakashi and Shikamaru and nodded her head once. "How is Tsunade-sama?"

"She's well… The last fight took a lot out of her…" Shikamaru replied.

Shizune nodded. "Still, the Akatsuki Member managed to get away."

Kakashi sadly nodded his head. "Yeah, the guy could fly… with those clay creations." Kakashi sighed once and tried to turn on a happier face. "Well, how is it out there?"

Shizune's gaze fell to the ground. "All I met was debris… The world isn't as pretty as it used to be, Kakashi. But there were no signs of any fights nearby. I can safely say there hasn't been a fight in months. Except for the fight between Tsunade-sama and Deidara. Do you think he came here for a reason?"

The genius Shikamaru shook his head. "No. He accomplished nothing and he attacked Hokage-sama when she was on a mission with Kakashi. They weren't anywhere near home. If anything, he was defending something…"

---

"State your purpose."

Shizune bowed her head to the ANBU Captain of ANBU Team 'Masshiroi Youshun.' This particular ANBU Team was formed after the fall of all Hidden Villages. Masshiroi Youshun, or 'White Hawk' had become quite feared.

Now, the team was stationed outside of a tent where the great Fifth Hokage was recovering.

"I come with great news, news only suited for the Hokage's ears…" Shizune said, before she saw the ANBU Captain's eyes transforming.

The ANBU Captain smiled and closed his eyes. "Very well, my eyes see no tainted purpose… You may enter…" He said as he opened the opening of the tent for Shizune.

"Thank you, Neji-san." Shizune said with a smirk, while Neji glared at her.

"Call me Youshun, Shizune… For the upteenth time…" Neji mumbled, in an annoyed way as he folded his arms and activated his Byakugan again. 'I hope she brings good news…'

---

Shizune entered the huge tent and saw Tsunade in a small bed in the centre. "Tsunade-sama…" She whispered. "How are you feeling today?"

"Shizune… There was a second… Akatsuki Member… that day…" Tsunade slowly let out.

Shizune nodded her head. "We figured as much… Deidara isn't known to use poison only you can heal… But I bring good news. Haruno Sakura has finished her mission, she's on her way home. She will bring you back to your original self."

Shizune's eyes observed a very old woman before her. An old woman who is unable to move and had to do her best to move her lips to speak. "It was probably Sasori of the Red Sands who attacked you from a distance, out of view. It was known he was Deidara's partner."

Shizune received no indication or proof that Tsunade had heard, as she had fallen asleep. 'Hurry back, Sakura… I don't know how much longer Tsunade can hold on…'

---

"Why are you in such a haste all of a sudden!" A boy screamed as he and three others followed a pink-haired girl.

"I've received a message!" Sakura screamed back. "But it only said to hurry back quickly!"

"Reduce your current speed at once…" A sudden appearance next to Sakura whispered strictly.

"B-But Captain Dakatsu!" Sakura screamed. "It could be important!"

The leader shook his head and glared her down. "Our team just finished this mission. Even I am slightly strained. I can sense that you are even more tired than I. Only the naïve move in such haste when weakened."

"Y-yes, Captain…" Sakura uttered as she halted to a stop.

The Captain 'Dakatsu', which was known as 'Scorpion,' was none other than Aburame Shino, ANBU Captain of the ANBU Team 'Doku Dakatsu' or 'Poisonous Scorpion.'

The surviving Leaf Shinobis started to use codenames for their ANBU teams and Jounins since the fall of the Leaf Village. For example; Hatake Kakashi was Koku Hanone, or 'Black Fang.'

"We will take rest right now, for our own good. After that… we WILL move in a higher speed than 'Dokusou' just did." Shino ordered. Dokusou was Sakura's Codename, and it meant 'Poisonous Plant.'

---

Kakashi sat alone in front of a small fire as he was remembering the past. How Uchiha Obito died before his eyes. How he had lost sight of Rin. The loss of Uchiha Sasuke as he had run to Orochimaru. Uzumaki Naruto's disappearance after the Akatsuki's move. The fall of the Leaf…

_"Move! Move out now!"_

_"We can't! This Killing Intent is freezing us!" _

_'So I'm right…_'_Kakashi thought. 'I'm not the only one who is unable to move because of the killer intent… What on earth can create this much?' _

His thoughts were entered as two huge Demons towered above _Leaf__Village__… 'This must be Akatsuki's doing…' _

"Kakashi!"

_Kakashi was unable to turn his head, but he knew that it was Naruto's voice he had heard…'_

'I'm sure it was Naruto's voice I heard before everything turned dark…' Kakashi thought. After that, he had woken up and saw Leaf in shambles… Survivors and victims were scattered around him but he… was completely unharmed.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked to his left to see 'Ao Hikyuu' or Green Beast, also known as Maito Gai. Kakashi motioned for him to also sit down.

"I just got back with my subordinate, Kakashi. We've seen something that might interest you…" Gai started. "We've travelled from here to Stone Country and then to the Water and Thunder Country."

"You've travelled that far then? It's said it's dangerous in the East…"Kakashi's eyes slightly widened. 'Rumours have it that Bijuus are still active there…'

Gai grinned. "Me and my subordinate can handle a lot, but what we've faced was…"

Kakashi frowned as he couldn't recognise the emotion on Gai's face. "Was what?"

Gai closed his eyes and folded his arms and legs.

"Was what, Gai?"

"It was horrific, terrible and unforgivable!" Gai ecstatically let out. "But mostly… it was disappointing."

Kakashi frowned even more. "Haa? Disappointing?"

Gai nodded his head. "There was nothing, Kakashi. Wastelands, complete and empty wastelands. Sand Village, Rock Village, Mist or Cloud… All gone, like Leaf. There was no trace of life either. I do not know what happened out there, but I do think we in Leaf Village were lucky to survive."

Kakashi lightly sighed. "There are not many survivors…"

"I know, but more than in other Countries I assume."

Kakashi shook his head. "A possibility, but like us, survivors of those Countries could have hidden themselves to sit this strange 'war' out…"

---

"Sono Bashinogi!" With that whisper, the environment around the one who performed the Jutsu changed drastically…

It was the tenth time Sakura temporary cancelled a Genjutsu to get through. 'Sono Bashinogi' was a technique used by high-levelled Shinobis to dispel Genjutsu for a very short time. The ANBU Team 'Doku Dakatsu' was slowly making their way through the defenses of the Hidden Leaf Camp.

It didn't take long before Shino ordered his team to halt their movements. He was staring straight ahead with a serious expression on his face… as always. "Koku Hanone is approaching…"

Sakura brightened a bit as she allowed herself to pant. They had been moving non-stop since last night. 'It's been a long while since I've seen Kakashi-sensei.'

Shino bowed a bit as Kakashi appeared before them. Shino's subordinates followed suit.

"Glad to see you here so soon…" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the team and checked if all the Genjutsus were still active. "Let's hurry. I've already temporary sealed the Genjutsus. We have one minute before they're all active again."

They all nodded before they followed Kakashi back to the Camp. Sakura looked at Kakashi's back. 'It seems serious…'

---

Shizune was genuinely smiling as she was talking to Genma. Tsunade had been recovered by Sakura pretty quickly and her youthful face was back too. It won't take long before everyone gets a serious mission again.

News was travelling fast and everyone knew the lands were quiet. There hasn't been any active Bijuu for a few months now. Some even spoke of a chance of the Bijuus murdering each other out. That would be very convenient.

"Shizune…" They had been joking for a few minutes now, but Genma was being serious now, Shizune noted. "Me and Aoba have been to the Waterfall Country. Before Hokage-sama was poisoned, she had ordered us to locate Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. We both are Elite Jounins, but Masshiroi Youshun was necessary to join us if we wanted to succeed."

Shizune nodded, motioning for Genma to continue.

"We've located both Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi… They were fighting each other. But they were not alone. Me and Aoba were noticed, but discarded. We would have been easily killed, because… Uchiha Itachi had a Bijuu with him…"

Shizune gulped. "And Uchiha Sasuke was fighting the both of them?"

Genma frowned a bit as he looked to the ground. "It almost seemed as if Uchiha Itachi was working for the Bijuu…"

This time, Shizune frowned. "What happened?"

"Uchiha Sasuke had to flee as Uchiha Itachi clearly had the upperhand." Another voice fell in behind Shizune. "But oddly enough, Uchiha Itachi didn't pursue him… Instead, he turned and faced the Bijuu and… he nodded his head."

"Then, the Bijuu smiled before they glanced at us and both of them disappeared." Genma finished for Aoba.

"Which Bijuu was it?" Shizune asked as she stared at the two men before her, who were both seated on the ground.

Genma and Aoba both shrugged. "Beats me… I only know Shukaku and the Kyuubi… The others are unknown to me." Genma responded. "It wasn't Uzumaki Naruto nor was it Gaara."

Shizune nodded her head and took the information in. "So you encountered them before Tsunade-sama and Kakashi-san encountered Deidara…"

The Elite Jounins nodded their heads before a new arrival appeared behind them.

"Youshun." They responded.

"Neji-kun." Shizune greeted with a mocking smile.

Neji sighed to ignore Shizune's teasing as he sat down next to Genma. "Hokage-sama gave me new orders."

All three of them turned serious and gave Neji all of their attention. "I am to collect the strongest Shinobis and go out to secure Fire Country. We are going to rebuild Leaf Village and make it more powerful than before."

Shizune's eyes widened. "But the Bijuus… Even one of them is able to destroy it again!"

Neji immediately glared at her. "Have more confidence in your own Village than that. We will be able to rebuild it and defend it. I will not lose against a Bijuu again." He warned.

Genma, Aoba and Shizune wisely kept quiet. In the past, Neji went out on his own to face one of the Bijuus that was attacking Leaf Village. After giving the Bijuu everything he had, he noticed that the Bijuu hadn't even noticed his attacks… The Bijuus were insanely powerful, but… after being recovered from a near-death… Neji vowed to kill all of the Bijuus… Even Uzumaki Naruto.

"Such abominations are not allowed to exist." Neji whispered. "To withstand so much damage." Neji closed his eyes in annoyance.

Shizune nodded. 'Hyuga Neji… the number one guard of Tsunade-sama… With his endless training in the last years, he has surpassed even Jiraiya-sama. His defeat bothered him so much it caused him to be even colder than before.'

---

"Sakura."

Sakura smiled at her mentor. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"I want you to take Kakashi and those two never-ending 'Youths' with you to find Uchiha Sasuke. His goal-searching has ended. He won't oblige in being taken back right now."

"Are you sure?" Sakura said with wide open eyes. She couldn't really believe Sasuke wouldn't do anything if they took him back just like that.

Tsunade nodded. "This world is in disarray, Sakura. Everyone's wondering when it will end, if it ever will. It's time to make a move, Sakura. To give hope to ourselves again."

"This doesn't sound like you at all." Sakura responded dryly. "You never talk like this."

Tsunade dropped her gaze from Sakura to the ground. "I've lost too many things in my life. I don't want everyone else to lose that same amount."

Sakura nodded. "Understood, Hokage-sama." She mildly shouted with a smile. "I will do as you ask."

"Oh and Sakura... If you come across a Bijuu... Run, run as fast and as far as your legs can carry you..." Tsunade warned seriously...

Sakura nodded sadly. If they'd ever come across one, they'd never make it out alive anyway, no matter how fast you'd run...

---

He observed the stretched-out fields before him with sad gaze. 'These fields were once our training grounds... I never appreciated their beauty, but now I miss it.'

What was left of the beauty that was once the Fire Forest was nothing but debris. People saw a Forest, but that was one gigantic Genjutsu created by Yuuhi Kurenai.

The Genjutsu was so advanced, that the Shinobis could really stand on the branches of every tree. Yuuhi Kurenai had become a Real-Genjutsu Master. She created creations that could so easily be evaporated.

The observing Shinobi motioned for his subordinates that it was safe to come out. 'It's time to re-create a REAL Forest...' Neji thought. 'Not some Genjutsu...'

His Byakugan eyes widened as he saw a figure approaching them from the far east. 'But... that's...'

"Youshun! What's wrong?" Genma whispered as he saw Neji's eyes.

"It seems our 'Missing' list needs to be updated..." Neji answered. "Inuzuka Kiba was reported missing by his own sister, wasn't he?"

Genma shrugged. "Never heard of the name, Youshun... But I assume he's the one approaching us."

Neji nodded his head. "Yes, he's very wounded and... wild, it seems..."

---

TBC

Hahahaha…!

Uhmm, yeah, well, I hope you enjoyed the prologue.


End file.
